This application relates generally to rulers employed by individuals in crafting applications which allow the individuals to employ temporary straight lines for various crafting techniques.
In one application to which the invention relates, scrapbook makers desire to have perfectly measured temporary lines for writing and journaling tasks. A number of conventional products and techniques have addressed the provision of the temporary straight line feature. For example, there are numerous invisible ink pens. An advantage of the invisible ink pen is that images other than straight lines can be drawn. However, the ink dries quickly and the crafter must enter the journal at a rapid rate in order to make use of the pen. In addition, the pens eventually run out of ink or dry out.
Another product to which the invention relates is sold under the trademark Journaltopia™ by Creative Memories®. The latter writing guide employs a series of nylon loops which create a visible line which allows the writer to maintain a straight line but it is stretchable to allow letters to properly descend below the line when required. However, the writer must have a steady hand when pushing down on the nylon loops.